Keyhole Gaming
|founded = Setember 24, 2000. (The Tris Company) January 1, 2013 (Keyhole Gaming) |headquarters = Ohio, USA. |area = World. |owner = |employees = 6 |successor = Keyhole Gaming |parent = |subsidiaries = Club Tris|defunct = January 1, 2013. (The Tris Company)|title = Keyhole Gaming}} 'Keyhole Gaming '(previously known as "The Tris Company") is a fanon developer/publishing game company founded on September 24, 2000. The company is well known for projects like Super Smash Bros. Charged! and Super Fantendo Squad Go!. The official website is www.thetriscompany.com. The mascots of the company are Terry and Boovishell. The company also has your own club named Club Tris. Employees Locky The president and owner of Keyhole Gaming. He is a fan of the Mario and Kirby series. His first work on the company is Super Smash Bros. Demigod. Shy guy yellow The vice-president, art maker and game maker. He is Locky's best friend on Portuguese Fantendo. He is a fan of the Mario and Sonic series. His first work on the company is Super Smash Bros. Charged!. DyBowser57 The third member to join the company, he is a game maker. He is fan of the Mario Kart series. His first work on the company is with Mario Strikers Charged Football 3DS. LightningLuigi93 The fourth member to join the company, he is a game maker. He is a fan of the Mario series. He doesn't make any work for the company, yet. MarioGameChampion The fifth member to join the company, he is a art maker. He is a fan of the Mario series and other series. He also is the owner of Hammer Egg House, Inc.. Besides artwork, he doesn't make any work for the company; however, he plans to write a fan-fiction about the members. RedNocturneofFlame The sixth member to join the company, Red fell free to add about you. SuperToadMan56 The seventh member to join the company, he is a character maker and will make characters for any game if asked to, he makes his own artwork (but sometimes he asks other people for help), he is the owner of 1-UP INC.. PabloDePablo The eighth member to join the company. He's a game maker, who has admired the work of the company before joining. He is a big fan of Mario and Kirby, and owns Fantasize Studios. MariogumballX The ninth member to join. He is the founder of MGX Studios, and is another good friend of Locky's. Keyhole Gaming is cooperating with MGX Studios with a recently confirmed joint project, Boom Boom: Mystery of the Koopa Troop. Plazzap feel free to add info about you on this section. Meme911 I am Meme911, creator of Dino Bino Inc., a gaming company. I recently signed a contract for Dino Bino and Keyhole can work together soon. I am also a fan of Locky Origins, not mention Wreck It Ralph. Consoles The Tris Company Nintendo Silver Nintendo Silver is the successor of the Nintendo Wii U, released one year after. The Nintendo Silver have new features, like achievements and leaderboards for all the games. The Nintendo Silver also have your own virtual shop named Silver Shop. Keyhole Gaming Games The Tris Company Keyhole Gaming Userbox If you are a part of the company, the userbox code is . If you join the company after the rename, you should use the newest userbox (not done) Events *Keyhole Gaming Awards: A event like Fantendo Awards, but, more focused on characters, games and fan-fictions. Category:Game Companies Category:Companies